Birds of a Feather
by iamtheNewt-hearmeroar
Summary: First posted fanfic, I am a hardcore Robin/Raven so if you like them read this. Just a fluffy-ish story of Robin and Raven. Please review! Disclaimer: I do not OWN Teen Titans or any of their amazing characters!
1. Coffee Shop

**Coffee Shop**

Violet hair hung grazing the leather book in her hand. A woman with an apron crossed the room to a darkened corner near the door. "Do you need anything else?" The young waitress asked her as she carefully placed a cup of herbal tea on the table.

"No, thank you" The girl's voice was monotone, due to her deep interest in her book.

A group of high school boys entered the coffee shop, loud and irritating. They were typical jocks sporting letterman jackets and hitting on any 'cute' girl that crossed their path.

She could feel their eyes watching her, she had two options. _1. Get up and leave, risking them following her. Or 2. Stand ground and kick their ass if they hit on her._

Before she could finalize a decision the 'leader' arrogantly strutted toward her, "Hey babe." _Great now I have to waste my time_ she thought still staring at her book. "Babe, why don't you look at me?"

"First don't call me babe" she sneered the last word. "Second my book is far more interesting than you will ever dream of being. And Third if you keep pestering me, I will have to humiliate you beyond belief. I would suggest you leave." Her mouth twitched into a smile, eyes still staring blankly at the pages.

"Listen" he said aggressively and pulled her face to look at him. Her eyes darkened and narrowed. "We are going to-"

"Lay off, she has a boyfriend." A voice came from the door.

"And who would that be?" The jock snapped, spinning around to face another teenage boy dressed in jeans and a crimson t-shirt.

"How idiotic could you be?" The girl spoke, it could be directed to either boys, but mostly to the jock.

"Let me dumb it down for you. She is my girlfriend. Therefore- scratch that- So that means you don't hit on, let alone touch her. Understand that?"

The jock jeered and his goons shouted behind him "kick his ass!"

"Not advisable" the boy laughed. The jock ran toward him and the boy dodged a punch and slammed the jock to the ground in a swift motion. _Okay, guys fighting over me, Robin "saving me" by pretending to be my boyfriend. Am I stuck in Starfire's body again?_ Raven thought.

"Come on let's go," Robin grabbed her hand and lead her outside, stepping over the groaning jocks.

The sun hung low in the sky. The street wasn't crowded for a change. Raven was sick of everyone staring at her. The whole cloak, no pants, and purple hair attracted attention. Tonight she tried to blend in with tight jeans over her leotard and a hooded gray jacket.

"Do you want a ride?"

"What?" she was spacing out.

"Do you want a ride back to the tower?"

"No, I can walk" She regained her 'normal' tone.

"We are going to the same place and it is getting dark."

"I don't need protecting" She glared into his shades, _why can't we ever see his eyes?_

"Sorry, just trying to help." He tone wasn't too pleasant. "I am not trying to hurt you, no one is." He speed off, the motor roaring.

"Ugh, I hate guilt" she said to her self. She sank into the ground, black aura surrounding her feet.


	2. Back at the Tower

**Back at the Tower**

Raven appeared in her dim room. _Why is boy blunder being so dramatic?_ She asked herself. She knew she was being immature. _But hey, he 'saved me' from something I could have taken care of._ She fell on her bed and stared at the ceiling. After a few minutes she concluded that she had to talk to him.

*Knock, Knock*

Robin stopped working out and grabbed a shirt off his bed and a mask.

*Knock, knock, knock*

"Hold on!" irritation could be heard on the other side of the door. _Oops _Raven thought. The door slid open half way revealing a sweaty, shirtless robin with a red shirt in his hand. "What's up?" _why does she always hid her face? _He thought as he pulled the shirt over his head.

"Uh…" _when have you ever be lost of words? Pull it together! _"Sorry about earlier. I just am not used to that and well, I really wanted to hurt him."

"Sorry to taken that away from you but I just-"

"Everyone Main Room NOW!" Cyborg's voice shouted on the intercom, Raven and Robin ran.

"Friend Cyborg, what is above?" Starfire asked confused.

"Star it is 'what's up?' and it is a MEGA MOVIE NIGHT!" He shouted with Beastboy holding up a DVD case.

"Oh how joyous, what formation is it?" Starfire asked as she jumped up and down.

"Well I am glad you asked," BB spoke like a game show announcer. "It is a spoof zombie movie" There we mutters of "cool, awesome, and sounds funny" Raven knew it was going to be stupid, but she made a deal with BB that she would watch every movie night if he wouldn't force tofu on everyone.

"Grab you popcorn and grab your seats, cause here comes the laughs." BB continued.

"Ughughuughgg!" the movie played. _It was somewhat funny _she thought. She smiled at some of the dialogue.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Starfire inching closer to Robin and in turn Robin shifting away from her, but bring himself closer to Raven. This didn't bother her like normal _strange_ she thought.

Raven laid her head on her hand, the moving pictures putting her into a trance and she fell asleep.

Cyborg and BB's hysteric laughter woke her up and she watched the credits roll.

"Oh that was much of the funny!" Star laughed

"Yeah, good choice guys," Robin said to Cyborg and the green dog rolling on the floor. "What did you think Raven?" he continued.

"Uh, it was okay I guess." She shrugged. "I am gonna go to sleep. Night you guys."

A/N: sorry for the slowness


	3. X Marks the Spot

**X Marks the Spot**

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion-" the alarm sounded.

"Titans Main room." She heard the urgency in Robin's voice. They all rushed, the doors to the main room swooshing open to show Robin's back and the computer keys clicking.

"Whad up, Robin." Cyborg said.

"It is Red X. He is at the ship yard." His eyes were darting from panel to panel on the screen. At hearing this Starfire began poking him persistently. "Ow, Star!" He was getting annoyed, "STARFIRE!" She shrunk, "I AM Robin, so STOP!"

"Yes friend Robin."

"Okay," He adjusted himself, "We need to move fast, Titans GO!"

"Robin, take my hand," said Starfire, already carrying an unstable Cyborg. Robin looked uncomfortable.

"Star, last time you pulled my arm out of its socket." He said then turned to Raven who was prepared to leave. "Can you fly me?" he asked. Her eyes snapped open, those stunning violet eyes shining through the darkness of her shadowed hood.

"What?" She said. _Why was he asking me?_

"Can you fly me?"

"Sure" She was unsure, he stepped closer and she grabbed the edge of her cloak and as she pulled it they were engulfed in black that formed into a large black raven.

The black raven took flight and lead the others forward. Raven knew she must not think in this state, she knew he would hear every thought.

_Slow breaths_ Robin thought, he couldn't see or hear anything, well he could only hear Raven's steady breathing. "Raven," He tried to speak, but there was no sound. _Can you hear me?_ He thought.

_Yes,_ it was softer than usual.

_Okay, just checking. Are we close?_ He was at such peace, he wasn't ready to fight. The scent of different arrangements of herbs and fragrances filled him, entrancing him.

_Be ready, _her thought transferred.

He was still in his trance, he began to daydream, He saw him on the couch in the main room and spread across him was Raven. She was fading between sleep and awake, but was so comfortable in his arms.

He abruptly fell, not on the suspecting ground, but through thin air. He shouted, causing Starfire to drop Cyborg and dive for Robin. _Shit, why did I lose concentration? _Raven questioned herself. Starfire was outstretching her hand to Robin when black power gripped him, sending Starfire into the ocean.

"Whad the hell?" said Cyborg to Starfire; he was held in the talons of a green pterodactyl.

"My apologies," she said before glaring a Raven, "May I carry you?" Her voice was ever so sweet when she spoke to Robin.

"Sure," He still wished he was with Raven.

Red-X was humming to him self as he was chaining an unconscious worker to another.

"Wrong place, wrong time again, Red-X?" Robin said heroically.

"Cheesy lines, cheesy boy, Robin?" Red-X retorted.

Robin shot a resentful look before shouting, "Titans Go!" Immediately Starfire flew forward pushing Raven out of her way. She was the first to reach Red-X, her eyes glowed preparing to attack. She shot a star bolt at him, he just nearly dodged it.

"Tsk, tsk, you don't play nicely. Time out?" He shot three X's at her. One pushed her all the way to the ceiling and strapped her there, the other strapped her feet, and the third stretched so it shut her mouth and kept her head to the ceiling.

It was Raven's turn, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Various crates zoomed toward him; in turn he leaped and flipped over each one, arriving inches away from her face.

"Hi, there beautiful." He said quickly lifting his mask so only his lips were reveled, his gently and hastily pressed his lips onto hers, "Magically delicious." He said pulling his mask back down.

Three was a growl of rage and steel tipped boots collided directly with the side of Red-X, sending him to the floor. Raven was still left hovering, paralysis in shock.

Each Titan tried to pin him down but he had taken out Cyborg by messing with his circuits and Beastboy with the red goop that glued him to the floor. Raven had regained her composer, and she and Robin were attempting to corner him.

Before slipping out of the skylight, he shot an X at Raven's mouth as if blowing her a kiss; it was stopped by a bird-arang.


	4. Break Ups and Hook Ups

**Break ups and Hook ups**

Starfire skipped down the hall to meet Robin. "Oh Robin, would you like to accompany me to the mall of shopping."

"No Star I want to stay here."

"Oh but Robin," She grabbed his hand, "it would be so much of the fun!"

Robin pulled his hand away and continued to his room.

"I could stay with you." She began to sound hurt.

Robin exhaled "Star, we need to talk."

It had been 2 hours since Robin told Starfire. She disappeared and he had heard anything from her. He walked the halls to the garage. "Hey Cyborg,"

"Whad up my man?" His voice was muffled by the car. "Why so down?" It sounded like he knew.

"Star and I broke up."

Cyborg slid out from under the car. "Did she dump you?"

"No I did, would she have a reason to dump me?"

Cyborg looked uncomfortable. "Well, you know how BB has been crushing on her." Robin nodded. "Well, I saw them kissing today." He blurted it out.

Surprisingly, Robin wasn't hurt by this. His friend liked her and she needs somebody like Beastboy.

"Thanks for telling me, if Beastboy asks I am fine with it."

"Really?" Cyborg was shocked.

"Yeah, I broke up with her." He said. "I am going to work out." Cyborg slid back under the car and Robin headed back up stairs.

Raven caught wind of the recent break up and hook up from Cyborg when she brought waffles down to the garage. Sometimes Cyborg works non stop and forgets to eat, and it is a chance for them to talk.

"Waffles!" He shouted from under the car before Raven could announce her arrival. Cyborg was like Raven's older brother in the tower.

"Thought you were hungry" She said as he ate pile of waffles. She hovered over the hood of the car when he began working again.

"I was starving." There was a pause "Have you heard the latest drama?"

"You know I never do."

"Star and Robin broke up." There was a slam as Raven lost concentration and fell on the hood. "You did not just dent my car."

Rubbing her tail bone she looked underneath her. "You know this car is a tank."

A/N: Thank you for being patient :]


	5. 1:08 AM

**1:08 AM**

*Knock, knock*

Robin was tired but he needed to do this. _Come on._

*Knock, knock*

The door slid open, Raven's face was shadowed by the hood of a very large dark red sweatshirt. "Robin? It is one in the morning" exhaustion was in her voice, "can this wait?"

"I am sorry but I need to talk to you." He pleaded.

"Okay" she rubbed her eyes, "So what is up?" she yawned, moving so Robin could enter here dark room.

"Um… okay here it goes," In one fluid motion he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close, and his lips pressed against hers.

Raven pushed him away. "Hang on, you can't like me." She said a matter-a-factly.

"Why not?"

"Cause you like people like Starfire."

"No, I like you" He didn't dare say the word that truly described how he feel about her if she reacted like this to 'like'. "Starfire is just a body, no depth. But you are smart, deep, and beau-"

"Stop." She was in denial. "I know you are messing with me so just stop." She backed even further away from him.

"Raven, I wouldn't do that." He was serious. "After the Slade mess I realized our connection and began to realize how I felt." He stepped toward her and immediately a black shield appeared between them. "Raven, I am not trying to hurt you." She could hear his pleading. A tear stained her face, she stood there unmoving except for violent shakes that would serge through her. She lowered her arm and the black shield vanished and she fell to her knees, crying. He rushed forward.

He scooped her up off the floor and set her on the end of her bed and held her. Her crying became silent and controlled and he wiped the tears from her cheeks and gently kissed her, and this time she kissed back.


	6. Morning

**Morning**

Raven felt a muscular chest beneath her cheek. Robin was asleep and had his arm wrapped around her. She looked at his peaceful face, mouth slightly open and drooling. She smiled, she was curious. She reached toward his mask, her hand an inch away, Robin's opposite hand grabbed her wrist lifted his head. He smiled at her and released her wrist. She took this as an 'okay'. She carefully removed the mask, his eyes were closed.

He slowly opened them, Raven was astonished by the cobalt blue eyes staring into her violet ones.

*Knock, knock, knock*

Raven rose and Robin pulled the sheets over his jeans and then over his head. Before opening the door Raven put the hood of her sweatshirt on.

"Yes?" The door creaked open to show only half of her face.

"Friend Raven, have you seen friend Robin?"

"Starfire I just woke up." She stared blankly at Raven, _not very much common sense_. "No I haven't."

"Oh If you do tell him I wish to have the talking."

"Okay" the door closed.

She ran and jumped on the bed next to him bouncing once. "Starfire wants to talk to you." He groaned.

"Don't tell her about us." He sat up.

"Why would I?" Raven responded.

"I don't know."

She got up again and he followed her. "You need to make sure she knows you don't like her anymore."

*Knock, Knock*

"Arg" Raven groaned "Hide in there" she pushed him into the closet that was three feet from him.

The door cracked open for a second time. "Yes?" It was BB and he had an air of concern.

"Um…I heard some um, crying," He half whispered the last word, "and I was wondering if you were okay."

"I wasn't crying" she said flatly.

"Oh I thought I heard something, I was just checking."

"Maybe it was Starfire" She suggested.

"Oh okay, see you at breakfast." He was scratching his head.

"Okay" Raven closed the door as BB walked away confused. _I think this is the most anyone has ever knocked on my door_ she thought. She opened the closet door and saw Robin wearing one of her cloaks.

"What are you doing?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I am a galactic warrior" He said in mock hero-ness

"Oh geez" She breathed and pulled the cloak off him with black aura. Before she could turn around he wrapped his arms around her and spun so his back hit the bed.

"Let go." She said trying to break free. He smiled and kissed her. She felt completely safe, his warm body pressed against hers. This peaceful moment was interrupted by the speaker system shouting "Breakfast" in Cyborg's voice.

"Crap, do you want me to phase you into you room?" she sighed.

"I don't want to go, but I guess I should talk to Starfire." He was still holding her.

"Okay, be right back." She kissed him before she crossed the room to the bathroom to change. He laid back feet dangling off the edge. _I think I love her_ he smiled.

She emerged with her hair pulled back in a very small pony-tail, pieces of hair falling around her face. She had a black sweatshirt and jeans over a fresh leotard. "I'll phase you into your bathroom just in case Starfire is in your room."

As he stood up he grabbed her hand, his warmth surged through her. "Guess what," He simply said.

"What?" She was interested.

"I love you." He was staring directly into her violet eyes. She went on her tippy toes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You want to know something, too." She was less than an inch away; he could feel her breathe on him. He nodded. "I love you." He smiled a dazzling crocked smile. "And I am not letting you go."


End file.
